Repeat
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: "Are you saying," I began carefully, "that you think it was a mistake marrying me?"


**Here's another one-shot. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but here ya go. Oh and don't forget to review! Pretty please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and all rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

Repeat

As soon as I reached the door, it slammed in my face. "Really?" I muttered, barely audible. I didn't bother to knock or ask to be let in; I just leaned against the wall and then slowly sank to the floor.

I untied my bow tie and let it hand around my neck. Head resting on my arms, my eyes slowly closed, allowing myself to think. I briefly wondered why I was out here, locked out of my own room. Why I wasn't in there with my wife, chattering on about the party we had just come from. I knew the answers but I still wondered.

When the door clicked open I jumped to my feet. I entered the room. Astoria was sitting on a chair by the fire, her feet curled underneath her. She didn't look at me, as was expected. I kept my eyes trained on the wall in front of me. When I took off my jacket of my dress robes and let it drop to the floor, I heard the rustling of silk and turned around.

Her sharp piercing blue eyes stared at me, making me feel self-conscious. I kept my own gaze on her as she searched my face. After a while, she sighed and approached the bathroom. "Where's Scorpius?" I called after her but didn't respond. "Have you even checked on him?" I hissed angrily and she snapped back around, eyes ablaze.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Draco!" She spat back and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"But have you? We left him all alone for hours and you're tending to yourself?" I shouted at her, my anger flaring. She stopped trying to take down her hair and the messy curls fell down around her face like a lion's mane. Her hands fell to her sides and clenched into fists.

"I don't see you checking on him either!" She snapped and her hands slid to her waist. I stiffened and she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back around.

"Well, you're not the one that has to work in the morning! I need sleep!" I shouted back. She stopped, spun around and stamped over till she was a mere 4 feet from me.

"Not my problem!" She retorted and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes it is. You're my wife, Astoria. Deal with it!" I barked, quaking with white hot rage. She was pushing me to the breaking point. More of this and I would just snap.

"Not by choice." She muttered and her face pulled the child's pout she so often used. I managed to hear her and I still couldn't believe that she could be so dim.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you said yes when I asked you to marry me. Or maybe that was just my imagination and my memory has failed me after all the times I've remembered our anniversary and you haven't." I replied sarcastically and her eyes narrowed this time.

"Mistake that was." She responded with her head held high in defiance. I was almost shocked; I didn't really think she had the guts to actually say it. I stared at her soberly.

"Are you saying," I began carefully, "that you think it was a mistake marrying me?" She seemed to mull my words over as I waited to see whether or not our marriage had failed and we were really just ignoring the fact that we hadn't worked out.

But before she could answer, the door flew open and a tall ten year old with platinum blonde hair and steely gray eyes burst through it.

Scorpius stood there, searching our faces, his gaze switching back and forth. "Is it true then, that you guys don't love each other anymore? Is that why you fight so much?" His voice sounded hopeful; I knew he wanted us to lie to him so I didn't meet his eyes. My heart broke with the hopeful innocent expression on his face.

I knew it was time to tell him the truth; it wasn't really fair to fight all the time. We wouldn't divorce, as it would ruin our reputation, but we could find a way to get along if we would admit the truth. But it seemed Astoria thought differently.

"No, of course it's not true, Scorpius, darling. Your father and I love each other very much." She said. Her lie was about as convincing as one of Scorpius' puppy dog looks. It seemed that Scorpius thought so too.

"You're lying." He accused, in his eyes he looked hurt but his face said he was un-convinced. Astoria clenched and then unclenched her teeth in annoyance.

"No, No, No-" She stuttered and I cut her off.

"Just shut up, Astoria. Forget we ever had this conversation, Scorpius." I snapped tiredly, suddenly feeling exhausted. Astoria gave me a glare before she turned to Scorpius.

"Come Scorpius, I'll tuck you into bed." She said quietly.

"No, I'll do it." I argued and she gave me an icy glare.

"I'll tuck him into bed." She said with a final tone in her voice.

"Good night, Scorp." I called after them as Astoria stalked out of the room, dragging Scorpius with her.

I knew they would take awhile; she would want to talk to him about our conversation; so I sat down in a green velvet chair by the fire and relaxed in the warm glow of it. I knew our conversation was done and I felt no need to ask her whether she thought our marriage was a mistake. Astoria's hesitation and lies to Scorpius had told me enough.

I had known for awhile that our marriage was falling apart, I just couldn't admit it. We had loved each other so much at one time; and it was just too easy to lie to ourselves.

We argued all the time, but always in the privacy of Malfoy Manor. We were icy and distant when were in Diagon Alley and loving and close at social outings. On the outside, we were the perfect Pureblood couple. It was nice to pretend at least that we loved each other and that all our troubles were gone. I was lucky that I was always at work, for then we had no time to fight. My job as an Auror, my input in the Malfoy family business, and as a governor of Hogwarts kept me late and always exhausted, which probably had been one of the reasons that our marriage had failed.

Just as I took my silver Malfoy heirloom watch out of my pocket, Astoria walked in. She dragged her feet across the floor as she came in but I didn't spare her a glance. I heard her open the closet doors then the slam of them as she exited it. As soon as I knew she had finished changing, I got to my feet.

As I trudged over to the closet, I felt her eyes on me. I found my pajamas and I knew she turned her head as I took off my dress robes. After I had slipped on the black silk bottoms, I had the pleasure of tormenting her by walking over to the bed shirtless. I knew I was handsome and my chest was nice but she seemed to think it disgraceful to look at the naked chest of the person you were married to.

I eventually pulled the top over my head and slid under the covers. Astoria laid on the edge of the bed, facing away from me and I on the opposite side, facing away from her. Our bed was pretty big and this arrangement left a considerable amount of space between us; and it hadn't been occupied in a long while and wouldn't be anytime soon.

I laid there quietly, in silence, and I knew by her breathing, that Astoria was still awake. It was funny how I still remembered the sound of her breathing from the earlier, happier times of our marriage. We had once been in love, it was true. We had been so damn fluffy and loving. We used to not be able to go without kissing every minute.

It all seemed so long ago, that we'd been so happy. But it made sense that something so happy and passionate at the beginning, would start to decay after a while.

I soon closed my eyes, coming precariously close to the cliff of consciousness and falling off. Thoughts of Astoria and our marriage still swirling in my mind.

And we continued our life full of tangled white lies, hate and regret, as if someone otherworldly kept continuously pressing repeat.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, like I said, I'm not sure how I feel about it so please review and let me know what you think.**

**R&R! XD**


End file.
